Typically, cyclonic air cleaning devices are mounted exterior of the engine blower housing and are coupled to a carburetor by way of various connection devices. Rain caps are often needed at the air inlet to prevent rain water from entering the cleaning device, and externally-mounted cleaning devices add bulk to the overall engine package.